


Smoke

by JohnConstantine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Megstiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnConstantine/pseuds/JohnConstantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Castiel is human, meg finds it easier to tempt him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

He was aching and she knew it.

He felt the burn every time he was away from her, every time he thought about her, that ache seemed to grow heavily as she was farther and farther away from her. 

Meg seemed unaffected, especially since she was lying naked in his bed, waiting for him to come home, her eyes closed and her back resting lazily on his blue comforter with a smile on her face as she stretched and moaned slightly.

 

"You’re home," she murmured when he opened an eye, looking him up and down with a tiny roll of her iris.

"Yes," Castiel swallowed, watching her roll from her back to her belly. "We were only supposed to be gone a few hours, a local hunt."

"Well, isn’t that nice?" the way her blonde hair spilled over her breasts and the way her face showed her tiredness was arousing, and Castiel attempted to look away as he threw his duffle down on the floor.

"I guess it is."

He swallowed again, feeling trapped in the small room as she brushed a lock of hair from her face. She was beautiful, he knew; and the way she was pushing her beasts out from under her was making him extremely uncomfortable.

"What, that’s it?"

"What’s…what’s it?"

She rolled on her side, giving him a warm smile. “You think I just lay around naked on the time?”

"You do, very often."

Meg let out a huff, sliding off the bed and walking towards her angel, Castiel’s eyes wide as she pressed her body against him, heat filling his entire body as Meg grabbed his chin down for a kiss.

Castiel hated how she seemed to lure him into it, especially when am and Dean were going to be waiting for him.

He ran his hands down his lover’s side, pausing at the curve of her hips and feeling her dig her fingers around the green flannel he’d stolen from Dean, prying it off his shoulders as she broke the kiss.

"You owe me, Angel."

He kissed her again, letting her undress him, hoping she would ignore the slight musk that seemed to replace his usual clean smell of an angel. It seemed to be of no matter when she got his shirt off, laughing amused at how much easier it was to strip him now.

Curse humanity.

She commented over and over how she enjoyed his new look, how those tight shirts made her want to rip them off. Castiel just saw them as clothing, and since the nude mishap a few months ago, he learned they were completely necessary.

"Meg…" he muttered when she paused for a moment on his lips, sitting up to try and rip the button from his jeans.

"Don’t fuck out on me now," she hissed. "You’ve fallen asleep on me too much and now I fucking want it."

"I was saying Dean and Sam…will need me."

"I need you."

She managed to rip away his jeans and pounced back on his chest, forcing a scene  change and adding Castiel on top of her while she pulled his boxers down with her legs. “Fuck me, angel.”

He complied, Pressing against her before she forced him into her, enjoying the shock his body twitched from. 

He owed her big, he knew, and when she let out a muffled grunt after every thrust he knew he was providing. 

Sex was so natural and so human that Castiel found it easier now as a human to perform than as an angel; and he kept his rhythm strong as to not bore her.

Such trivial things were necessary now.

When they parted it was bitter-sweet, her human still with her smoke on his mouth and his demon frothing over him like a crazed, furious cat in heat.

"Fucking finally you didn’t fall asleep."

"It’s six in the afternoon, Meg."

"Whatever," she was exasperated, their latest go draining her to the point of exhaustion. Castiel, however, was calmly looking at her from on his side, blinking quietly while his breathing was slow."

"How are you doing that."

 ”I am much more skilled than you let me on to be,” he smirked, a rare thing he seemed to save for her nowadays. “I could do more, but I am still unsure on hurting you.”

"You’re a human, jackass. There ain’t much you can do to me."

"Still, as a courtesy."

She gave a dissatisfied huff and rolled over to grab at his face. “I hate you.”

"I love you too."

They leaned in for a kiss when the sound of the door handle opening caused them both to jump, Meg grabbing at Castiel’s sheets to keep herself covered. Cas admired her modesty, since he preferred it that no one saw his lover. It was one of the few times he allowed himself to be selfish.

"Cas you want a…oh," Dean’s voice cracked as he flung the door open, Castiel turning on his side and Meg simply looking up from her place on the bed. "Seriously?"

"To quote a popular idiom; when the uh, shack is rocking, please do not come knocking."

"Very nice Clarence."

"Thank you."

Dean shot them both a confused look before slowly closing the door, Sam’s voice heard asking Dean something while the elder brother screamed another thing that Castiel couldn’t hear. Nor, did he really care about.”

"Did you tell him what we’re doing?"

"I assumed he would learn from context. I believe I was incorrect on that."

Meg smirked, her strange amusement causing Cas to immulate her face. “You’ve got some ‘splainin’ to do.”


End file.
